


An Affair to Remember

by whiteroses77



Series: Grant-ed [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce goes on a business trip to New York, and makes some surprising revelations there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Affair to Remember

TITLE: An Affair to Remember  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 6,160  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce goes on a business trip to New York, and makes some surprising revelations there. 

~*~

Bruce was in New York; he was here for a business meeting that Lucius Fox wouldn’t let him out of. He couldn’t complain Lucius did do most of the hard work running Wayne Enterprises, leaving Bruce the time to devote to his mission. Although infrequently a meeting would come up that Lucius would demand he attend.

The positive aspect of these meetings were that they were nearly always away from Gotham, consequently Bruce got to indulge in activities that he could not allow himself in Gotham, not with the façade of being a ladies-man at stake. 

Alfred dropped him off around the corner from the club, then Bruce made his way inside, although he was anonymous here, he was given admission without difficulty. He couldn’t help the self-satisfied smile on his face; he knew he was extremely attractive to either gender.

The place was packed full of people, mostly men looking for a good time and that was exactly why Bruce was here.

It wasn’t a classy club by any means; it wasn’t the sort of place that rich kids came, which is why he chooses places like this in cities all over the world, where he can enjoy the anonymity. It would probably be easier to reveal to the media and the world that he was bisexual but with the rarity of his one-night stands, it didn’t seem worth it.

Bruce made his way over to the bar, and ordered a drink and immersed himself in the atmosphere, it didn’t take long for offers to come his way, but none of them was his type so he politely declined. 

The type of man that attracted Bruce had been distinct for many years now, tall, muscular, and athletic built brunets. Bruce smirked, remembering his last male companion, who accused Bruce of picking him up because he thought Bruce was so vain that he really wanted to fuck himself. Bruce wasn’t sure if the guy would have been annoyed or complimented if Bruce had revealed the actual motivation for his interest in him.

Bruce scanned the crowd for someone of interest. There were plenty of brunets, but no-one who caused a spark of curiosity in him. Bruce ordered another drink and then made a circuit of the club. Bruce felt disappointed at his lack of success; there was normally someone, who he could lower his hopes for. 

As he came to the end of his circuit; that is when he saw him on the dance floor. Wow, he was almost perfect. Bruce found a seat and observed him. He was dancing with a man no make that two men at once. They moved like sex together up close, hands flowing over bodies. One of his dance partners pulled him into a kiss, and then when he was freed, the second one pulled him back and kissed him as well. 

So he was a player, it was going to make this easier.

Bruce studied him. He was definitely tall enough, his hair was thick and wavy not straight, like Bruce liked. He had on a fitted black shirt with his muscular arms on show. He wore black jeans that clung to his ass. However, there was cockiness to his body language that was all wrong though, as if he knew he was the hottest man in the club.

Nevertheless, he was the closest Bruce had ever seen in all these years. Bruce was determined to have him tonight.

Bruce made his way through the crowd, and sidled up behind him and moulded himself to the brunet’s back and ass. A large hand snaked back and held Bruce’s ass as he carried on dancing, and when the guy felt Bruce’s erection against his ass he grinded back on to him.

Bruce spoke in his ear, “I’ve been looking for you for a long time.”

The brunet stilled and then Bruce felt the vibration of a laugh against his chest and the brunet told him over his shoulder. “Well it looks as though you have finally found me.”

The brunet turned in Bruce’s arms. His eyes devoured Bruce’s face and body and then he swallowed slowly. Bruce gazed at that striking face. “You are magnificent.” up this close, he was so nearly, what Bruce wanted. 

The brunet gave him a megawatt grin and his eyes sparkled. “You really think so?”

Bruce groped the hot body in front of him. “Absolutely”

His other dance partners were forgotten, and Bruce brought their bodies together and slipped his knee between his strong thighs. The brunet looped his arms around Bruce’s neck and then they danced, their bodies rubbing together to the beat. 

Bruce kissed the tanned throat, and the brunet sighed in pleasure and then laid his head on Bruce’s shoulder and Bruce played with the curls at the nape of his neck. Then the man turned his head and mouthed Bruce’s neck gently.

Enjoying being in the man’s arms, Bruce trailed his hands, and felt that curved ass and asked, “Do you want to get out of here, somewhere private?”

He lifted his head and smiled, breathily he replied, “Yeah, I really do.”

Bruce led him outside.

~*~

Bruce used his cell phone to have the car brought back. As they waited, he saw the brunet watching him. Bruce smiled, “My butler is bringing the car.”

The brunets eyebrows raised in surprise. “You brought him here?”

“Well, I couldn’t park in this area.” He revealed.

The limo arrived and they got in. Bruce caught Alfred staring at them through the rear-view mirror.

“Don’t mind Alfred.” He said, as he pressed the button for the tinted privacy window.

With it was up, Bruce moved forward and kissed that mouth for the first time. It opened for him, and then the passion exploded between them, they were attacking each other’s mouths hungrily. Fuck, this was the strongest connection he had ever felt sexually. He managed to get a couple buttons open on the brunet’s black shirt, but it was all too much and so just moved the fabric to the side and sucked and bit the strong chest. Ravenously, he found the nipple and sucked hard. Strong hands came up and carded his hair. Bruce squeezed his hand between them, and rubbed his palm over the denim-covered crotch, the brunet groaned loudly and thrust up. Bruce grasped his ass and returned to soft lips. 

He asked against those lips, “You are going to let me fuck you, aren’t you?”

The brunet pulled back and gazed at him and then he shuddered. “Oh god…I don’t bottom…but I will for you.” he stretched up and kissed Bruce. “I will for you.”

“Oh yes.” Bruce exclaimed and kissed him again.

Then suddenly, Bruce was pushed back so that he was sat back on the opposite seat and the brunet got down and knelt in front of him and released him from his pants.

He looked at Bruce’s cock as if it was the best that he had ever seen. “Finally.” he murmured before he sucked as much of Bruce’s cock into his mouth as he could. In reaction, Bruce’s hips came off the seat, thrusting into that wet heat. The other man hummed around him, and looked up into Bruce’s eyes and whimpered around his cock. He pulled off, and then licked the length slowly. He flicked his tongue quickly against the tip, and Bruce started leaking. It was licked away with relish and then he was swallowed down into his throat again.

“Oh fuck yes.” Bruce cried.

The brunet started sucking in earnest and Bruce watched him as he worshipped his cock.

Bruce was getting so fucking close; he was barely hanging on when his cell phone rang. He wanted to ignore it but it was his JLA ring tone, he groaned and grabbed it. He rolled his eyes at the idea that he was about to talk heroic business while doing something extremely non-heroic.

His spare hand threaded through the wavy hair in front of him and he answered. “This better be good.”

“This is J’onn.” came the familiar voice of his teammate.

“Yes how can I help you?” he managed to say normally.

“I have a question about the rota.”

For god’s sake. “That isn’t my job; doesn’t S help you with that?” he almost snapped.

“Yes normally, but Superman is incommunicado.”

“Something I should know about?” his curiosity piqued.

“No, he just went on assignment for the Daily Planet.” J'onn explained.

Bruce’s fingers played with the dark hair in front of him, staring into the eyes that had locked their gaze on him all through his task.

“Hmm…where’s he gone?”

“New York.”

Bruce’s fist tightened in the black wavy hair, “Find someone else to help you.” He pressed end and dropped the phone onto the seat.

No, fucking way.

He watched that mouth stretched wide around his cock for a few more moments.

Jesus, he actually felt scared.

“Clark?” he asked finally.

Those eyes blinked slowly, then those full lips unhurriedly pulled off, they left his cock with a pop.

The he answered, “Yes Bruce?”

Fuck, fuck, fuck. His mind screamed.

Clark waited for a reply, but Bruce was lost for words. Clark gave him a half-smile that he knew so well and then tried to return to his cock. Bruce couldn’t take anymore and he started coming. A string of come hit Clark across the face. “Oh shit.” he moaned at the sight and another pulse went through him. He watched as Clark wiped his face then stuck his fingers in his mouth cleaning them with a smile in his eyes.

Fuck.

When the orgasm finally ended, Bruce was left staring and shaking his head at his best friend in shock.

At his shocked silence, realisation came over Clark’s features, his jaw tensed and he arose and sat back in the seat across from Bruce. He was shaking his head now as well. “Fucking hell Bruce.” He said in disbelief. “You didn’t recognize me, did you?” 

Bruce shook his head slowly, then, he asked in dismay, “What were you doing in a place like that Clark?”

Clark frowned at him, “Well it’s just a guess, but I would say the same thing as you were, except I knew who I was leaving with.”

Bruce just nodded. He still couldn’t believe that this was what Clark looked like when he wasn’t Superman or wearing his glasses. Bruce could tell his lack of communication was annoying Clark.

With ire, Clark said, “I can’t believe you didn’t recognize me, what happened to knowing me better than anyone else huh?”

Bruce still didn’t know what to say, how could he really explain this to Clark?

Clark looked him up and down. He sneered, “You better put yourself away. It looks like you’ve been turned off.”

Bruce stared down at his flaccid penis and then with embarrassment, he did tuck himself away. Clark shook his head then he reached out and opened the privacy window.

“Can you stop the car, Alfred?” he requested.

“Yes of course, Mister Kent.” Alfred replied.

Shit, Alfred recognizing him just made it worse. The car pulled up and Clark’s hand went to the door handle.

In a oh so reasonable tone, Clark said, “It’s okay Bruce. We will just pretend this never happened. I’ll see you at the next League meeting.”

That brought Bruce out of his fugue. He grabbed Clark’s hand before he could turn the handle.

“No.” he blurted out. He didn’t know what to do but he knew letting Clark leave was a mistake. Clark stared at him. “Just come back to the penthouse and we can figure things out.” he suggested.

“Figure things out?” Clark questioned.

“Please Clark.” 

He needed time to think. Clark complied and sat back again.

He requested, “To the penthouse, Alfred.” 

“Yes sir.” Alfred replied.

~*~

As they entered the penthouse, Bruce was still in turmoil. Clark went and stood at the floor length windows and gazed out.

Bruce watched him, after everything they had been through together, alien invasions, psycho super-villains, natural disasters, the following conversation was going to be the toughest and scariest thing that Superman and Batman had ever been through together.

Bruce moved closer. He said quietly, “I didn’t know you were gay, Clark.”

Clark didn’t turn from the window but he answered, “Bi, I’m bisexual.” Clark sighed, “I have two personas, and neither can sustain the fact that I like fucking men.”

Bruce let that admission sink in. “Maybe not as Superman, but as Clark, I don’t think anyone would be bothered if Clark Kent was gay or bisexual.” Bruce told him.

Bruce saw Clark smile in the reflection of the glass. “Maybe if I was out but didn’t see any action, or I had a quiet mouse of a boyfriend, it would fit, but one night stands I don’t think so.”

There was silence then Clark chuckled humourlessly, “I didn’t realize that the Prince of Gotham had an expanded repertoire until tonight either.”

“I don’t in Gotham or any place I might be recognized.”

Clark nodded and turned to him and smiled softly, reassuringly. “Come on Bruce, we both made a mistake tonight. I think it’s for the best if we move on.”

Now for the scary bit, “I didn’t make a mistake, Clark.”

Clark’s luminous eyes held his.

“It’s true I didn’t recognize you tonight, that you were really you that is. I went to that club as I go to clubs all over the world, I always look for someone who fits my type, and they are always about 6’ 3” with dark hair, a muscular build, light colour eyes mostly blue ones but sometimes green.”

Clark swallowed slowly but stayed silent.

He swallowed too and then told him, “I look for someone who reminds me of my best friend, because you see my best friend is straight and he means too much to me to take a chance and make a pass at him and be rejected. So I search for these men and when I find one who is close, I take him with me and I fuck him and if I squint I can pretend it’s my best friend that I’m fucking.”

Clark let out a shaky breath but held his gaze.

“Tonight, I saw a man in the crowd who was perfect, so close, he was so much like my friend, I had to have him, and the chemistry between us was so intense, so right.”

“Why do you want to fuck your best friend so much?” his best friend asked roughly.

“Can’t you guess, Clark?” he said with a slight smile.

“Bruce.” Clark stalked forward, and took Bruce’s head in his hands and covered his mouth with his.

Bruce responded as if his life depended on it. He was amazed that this was finally happening. 

The kiss was endless but eventually Bruce had to grab a handful of Clark’s hair and drag him off him. Bruce was gasping and Clark was breathing quickly staring heavy lidded at Bruce’s mouth. Bruce lunged forward and started the kiss all over again and Clark growled in the back of his throat.

Clark was the one who pulled back this time, licking his lips. He murmured, “Bedroom, Bruce?”

“Oh my god, Clark.” he exclaimed.

“Where is the bedroom, Bruce?” Clark repeated looking deep into his eyes.

Between the two of them, he never imagined Clark being the forceful one. “Shouldn’t we talk more or go on a date, something?” Bruce asked.

“We already know everything about each other Bruce, all you have to know now is, when I felt your hard cock against my ass and I realized it was you and I thought you had found me on purpose, it was the best moment of my life.”

Bruce felt ashamed that he had not, “I’m sorry Clark.”

Clark cupped his face, “You’ve already made up for the disappointment already, now where is the bedroom?”

~*~

Bruce took Clark’s hand and led him down the hallway. As they entered the bedroom, Clark wrapped his arms around him and licked into Bruce’s mouth. They hit the bed in a tangle of limbs. At first Clark insinuated himself between Bruce’s legs and grasped his ass, and then he stilled and looked down at Bruce and smiled.

“I almost forgot.”

He arose and then straddled Bruce instead and looked down at him. Bruce grasped Clark’s ass. “You are so generous Clark, why would you do it, let me do it, if you aren’t inclined to do it normally?”

Clark leaned down and kissed him gently. he told him, “Because I can deal with it and if this is what I have to do to be with you, then I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?” Bruce had to ask.

Clark stroked his cheek. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Bruce reached up, and kissed him and then opened Clark’s shirt, he sculpted the exposed muscles, and Clark smiled down and removed his shirt.

When the shirt was gone, Bruce pulled him down and licked his strong chest and then his nipples, Clark’s hands went into Bruce’s hair and held on. “Bruce it feels so good, I knew you would be.” Clark murmured.

Knowing his friend had thought about him like that spurred Bruce on and he groaned around his nipple, his hands blindly opened Clark’s jeans then he pushed his hands down the back of them, he slid his finger down between Clark’s cheeks and pressed against him. Clark moaned a sigh.

Bruce slipped in further, much easier than he expected. It didn’t matter but Bruce asked anyway. “You ever bottomed Clark?”

Clark lifted himself up and kissed him, then answered. “No.” then he kissed him again.

Bruce pressed two fingers in and they were taken fully inside, Clark moaned loudly and started sucking Bruce’s throat.

Clark’s attention to his throat felt incredible and it was making it hard to concentrate but… this was his best friend, his partner in the JLA, he trusted him implicitly but…

“How can I do this then?” he pulled his two fingers out and easily pushed three back in.

Clark mewled against Bruce’s throat and ground down against his fingers but didn’t answer.

Bruce rolled them over so Clark was underneath him. “Tell me.” he demanded. 

Clark arched on to his fingers, Bruce was on the knife-edge of anger, he thrust his fingers deeper, and Clark threw his head back against the pillows, and cried out.

Bruce grasped a handful of Clark’s thick hair and Clark met his intense glare. “Tell Me.” he demanded again.

Clark met his gaze and gave him a smug smile, “Precise muscle control.”

“What?” Bruce asked in disbelief.

“I can take your fingers or cock because I want to.”

“You mean if you didn’t want it, I couldn’t?”

“Yes.” he replied.

Bruce thrust his fingers experimentally. Clark just gasped and took it.

Jesus, the idea that not only was Clark agreeing to this but mentally and physically letting him do it, was like a shot of drugs to his system. He took Clark’s waistband and pulled the jeans off; when they were gone, Clark knelt up and started undressing Bruce.

First his shirt and then he unfastened his jeans, Clark dipped and licked at his chest and hummed, then he went lower until he could go no further, he pushed Bruce’s jeans over his hips. He massaged Bruce’s ass and trailed kisses down Bruce’s belly and then sucked the head of his full erection.

“Hmm looks like you’re turned on again.” Clark declared smugly.

Bruce groaned and threaded his fingers in Clark’s hair. “Well, when you realize it’s your best friend giving you a expert blowjob and you come so hard you don’t think it’s ever going to stop, are you surprised I didn’t have any juice left?”

Clark laughed and licked him. Bruce pulled him back up to his mouth and sucked his tongue. 

Bruce pulled away and got off the bed to remove his shoes, socks, and jeans. Clark lay back on the bed naked and waited for him. Clark kept his gaze on Bruce’s cock that because he was turned so much, was hard against his stomach.

It had been difficult for him at first even allowing Clark’s friendship. As it interfered with his focus on the mission, nevertheless, Clark had been persistent; becoming a light in the darkness, showing him friendship, and feelings could be an asset in the fight against the evil in the world. Clark became so important to him. His feelings of attraction were always a secret part of him that he had not wanted to share with anyone, especially as he had thought nothing could ever come of them.

Naked, Bruce climbed on to the bed. His best friend was looking at him with affection and desire in his eyes. Bruce felt himself tremble a little. He covered Clark with his body and kissed that soft sweet mouth. Clark spread his legs for him. At the move, Bruce took a deep breath trying to stay in control. He reached down and positioned himself, Clark’s heels settled on the back of Bruce’s thighs.

Clark licked his lips and nodded his assent and Bruce pushed in, Clark took him easily but still clung to his cock. Bruce moaned, his fist twisting in the pillow beside Clark’s head. Clark breathed, “Oh Bruce.” as Bruce came up flush against him. 

Bruce attacked Clark’s mouth and lips with ferocity, Clark’s hands went to Bruce’s ass and held on as Bruce started a long, steady rhythm, Clark arched his body to meet him every time.

He kissed and sucked at Clark’s neck, until he felt Clark move under him. Clark lifted his legs higher, and Bruce pushed himself upright and Clark gazed at him with lust-filled eyes, then he hooked his own legs over Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce whimpered and quickened his rhythm.

Until Bruce’s gaze dropped to Clark's cock, which until now had been forgotten, and he stroked it. Clark cried out in pleasure, so Bruce jerked him hard and fast. “Oh Bruce yes.” Clark moaned.

Clark came and Bruce pumped him dry. Then he took him hard, his own hair damp on his forehead from the exertion. Clark was making soft sounds while he laid there, a small smile on his lips as Bruce fucked him. 

Bruce remembered what Clark said, and the knowledge Clark was literally taking it from him, giving him this set him off. 

He collapsed on top of Clark completely spent. Clark enfolded him in his arms and held him and kissed his cheek.

Eventually Bruce pushed up and away, and when he met Clark’s gaze, Clark smiled at him. Bruce couldn’t hold in the silly grin that came to his face in response. Clark’s smile got wider and brighter. Bruce gave him a quick kiss and Clark raised an eyebrow and said, “Hi, I’m Clark Kent and you are?”

Bruce laughed joyfully, “I’m Bruce Wayne, and I’m in love with my best friend.”

Clark caressed his cheek, “Oh god.” He breathed.

They stretched out and gazed at each other until they fell asleep.

~*~

In the morning, Bruce lay in bed gazing at his best friend, partner, lover as he slept.

This was a huge change in their lives; there were many decisions to be made. Did they tell anyone they were together now, family, friends, teammates, or the media? Bruce didn’t know. Were they going to date, or carry on as before but with personal time added to their schedules? Would Clark want to move in at the Manor? Bruce didn’t know those answers either. He didn’t even know what was going to happen on this trip. He still had his meeting and Clark had an assignment for the Planet. Would they return home together, had Clark come here by public transportation or flew?

Clark stretched and his sooty eyelashes fluttered, sleepily he said. “Have you finished planning the rest of our lives together yet?”

“Don’t you think you are jumping to conclusions?” he said archly.

Clark muttered, “I know you too well.”

“Actually, haven’t figured anything out yet.” He admitted.

Clark smiled, “Orange juice and pancakes.” 

Bruce smiled in reflection, “What?”

“That’s the first decision made, we will have pancakes for breakfast.”

“Do you want to make them?” Bruce inquired.

Clark pouted, “Where’s Alfred?”

Bruce shook his head at Clark. “You want me to force that poor old man up here, just so he can make you pancakes?”

Clark stuck his bottom lip out. “You’re mean. You’re a mean and grumpy bat.”

Bruce hid his smile at Clark’s antics. “Don’t tempt fate Clark. You better enjoy my good mood for as long as you can, I’m sure when we get back home I’ll be my grumpy, mission orientated self in no time.”

Clark grinned slyly at him, “Ha, but I have found a way to banish the grumpiness.” 

His best friend kissed him and reached under the covers for him. Bruce shook his head, “Not this time, I think your cock has been ignored long enough.” Then with a mission, Bruce burrowed under the covers and found Clark’s cock.

Clark whined, “Bruce–Bruce what about the pancakes?” 

Bruce licked the head of Clark’s cock, “Press the intercom button and tell him yourself, I’m busy.” and then he devoured the cock that he had fantasised about for years.

Clark groaned and then Bruce heard a muffled conversation.

“Alfred – yes it’s Clark – could you make breakfast? – Yes I know – thank you – yes pancakes would be great – yes and orange juice – thank you Alfred.”

Then Clark let out a loud moan, one that he must have been holding back. Bruce pulled off. “What was that bit in the middle about ‘you know’ and then you thanked him?”

Clark arched towards him with need but Bruce wanted an answer so denied him. Clark lifted the covers and looked at him.

“Not until you tell me.” He goaded.

“Alfred just said he had almost given up on us and then congratulated me on finally getting you to see sense.”

Bruce licked out at his glans again, “You had already gotten through Clark a very long time ago, but I just never thought I would get the green light from you.”

The he swallowed Clark’s cock down. Clark’s hands went to his hair and held on. 

~*~

After they had showers, they went out to the main area in robes. Alfred greeted them cheerily, “Splendid day, Master Bruce, Master Clark.” 

It seemed all the household was in a good mood. Alfred placed a plate of pancakes in front of Clark then, “Just your usual coffee, Master Bruce.”

Bruce eyed the pancakes. He had worked up an appetite last night. “Are there any more of those pancakes, Alfred?”

Clark looked up from his breakfast and grinned.

“Master Bruce? Oh, of course, I will only be two ticks.” Alfred recovered from his surprise.

Bruce took a sip of coffee, “So what’s your assignment for the Planet?”

Clark finished a mouthful of pancake, “Just a boring press conference, just before lunchtime, why?”

“Well my meeting at the New York office is at 11am, I thought we could meet up and spend the rest of the day together. Have a day off.”

There was a clatter in the kitchen area and a muttered, “Will wonders never cease?”

Clark nodded his mouth full of pancake again but he quickly swallowed. “That sounds great, do you want to meet back here?”

Alfred placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, “Thank you Alfred.” Then he directed his attention back to Clark. “I was thinking we could meet at the top of the Empire State Building.”

Clark gave him a coy smile, “How romantic.”

Bruce rolled his eyes.

Clark carried on, “You do realise that she got paralysed by agreeing to that.”

Bruce frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“Deborah Kerr.” Clark replied.

“What?” Bruce was still puzzled.

“You know, An Affair to Remember, Deborah Kerr and Cary Grant have an affair on vacation, then they decide to meet up at the top of the Empire State Building and on the way there, she is in an accident and paralysed, he’s waiting for her and thinks she doesn’t want him anymore.” 

“Clark nothing bad is going to happen if we meet up there.” he insisted.

~*~

Clark was late, and Bruce was angry at himself for even contemplating that Clark was correct about this place being jinxed.

Ten minutes, he was only ten minutes late and he was invulnerable, Clark wasn’t going to be paralysed crossing the street for god’s sake.

Bruce tried to peer over the edge. He was being ridiculous, and it wasn’t as if he could even see the street clearly from up here. Then there was a voice behind him, “Are you getting worried Mr Wayne?”

Bruce spun around and pulled him into a hug, and strong arms wrapped around him in return.

“I guess you were.” Clark said with a smile in his voice. Bruce pulled back. Clark’s eyes were sparkling through his lenses.

Bruce pulled him into a kiss. 

“So what do you want to do all day?” his best friend asked.

~*~

Bruce was just finishing buttoning up Clark’s new shirt.

“You didn’t have to buy me clothes Bruce.”

“I know I just knew you would look gorgeous in it and I was right.” Bruce ran his hands over Clark’s chest that was now covered in red silk. He then ran his fingers through Clark’s already tousled hair.

Bruce knew he couldn’t change the Superman suit, and who would want to anyway, and he knew he couldn’t change Clark Kent’s wardrobe too much but when it came to nights like this, when he wasn’t in either persona, Bruce could have his way, he was going to spoil him a little.

They had decide to return to the club tonight, although neither needed a hook up, it was still a great place to let loose a bit, there weren’t going to many occasions where they could dance in public without it causing problems.

~*~

They entered the club and ordered a couple of drinks, and then hit the dance floor as they moved together a couple of guys from the previous night came up to them, happy to see Clark had returned.

Bruce surprised himself, when instead of being jealous; he just smiled at the men, “He’s been taken off the market.”

Clark smiled as well, and shrugged, “Sorry.”

As they wandered away, Bruce pulled Clark in tighter, “You better not be sorry.”

“Just being polite, Bruce.” Clark told him, and then kissed him, his hand sliding down to his ass. Bruce groaned, his best friend’s hands on his ass felt right.

The music changed but they just kept dancing and kissing each other.

~*~

The night progressed, when they agreed they needed privacy, they went outside to call Alfred.

As the limo pulled up beside them, Bruce pushed Clark back against it and took his mouth heatedly, Clark responding hungrily.

“Sirs, I think it would be prudent to get in the car.” A patient voice cautioned them.

Bruce opened the door and they got in hurriedly. Bruce attacked Clark’s mouth as soon as they were in. He unbuckled them both and then he pushed Clark forward and face down on the seats, quickly pushing Clark’s jeans down and out the way. Then he started on his own jeans, he had to get inside him.

The whirl of the privacy window going up, made him startle and look up, he saw Alfred shaking his head as he pushed the privacy window button on his side, just as it closed.

Shit, he now had to find a way of apologizing to Alfred without embarrassing them all more than he had already.

His gaze returned to Clark, who had lowered his face to the leather of the seat under him.

Bruce told him, “Alfred…”

“I know.” Clark winced.

“As it put you off, do you want to stop?” he wondered.

Clark straightened up and half turned and looked down at Bruce’s crotch, “I don’t think it’s put you off.”

Bruce looked at his erection and hesitated. Clark reached back for him and told him, “Don’t over think it, Bruce.”

Bruce chuckled, “You would think that, wouldn’t you?”

Clark glared at him, “Are you actually trying to insult the man whose ass you want to fuck?”

Bruce’s gaze dropped to that gorgeous ass, and he acted, he pushed Clark back down to the seat and lined up. “You ready?”

“Yes, come on.”

Bruce pushed in and was welcomed inside, “Oh yeah.” They moaned at the same time. 

Bruce started slowly and then started thrusting harder. Oh god, oh god, how had he ever lived without this, all these years?

A question filled his mind, he was probably stupid to ask, but he had to. “Clark?”

Clark uttered distractedly, “Huh-huh.” 

Bruce got out, “How long?”

Clark asked, “Hmm, what?”

“How long ago could I have had you?” he queried.

Clark gasped, “Fuck, Bruce how do you expect me to think at a time like this?”

Bruce kept thrusting into his ass. “Don’t over think it Clark, how long?”

“Oh fuck oh god Bruce.” Clark whimpered.

Bruce demanded, “When?”

“Ah, oh, hmm, since the day you gave me a real smile for the first time.”

Oh shit, he knew he wasn’t a smiley type of person, but he felt like he smiled all the time around Clark. But when was the first time? It can’t have been that long after they met… all those years.

Bruce held on to Clark desperately and sobbed. Wasted, all those wasted years when they could have been together.

“Bruce?” Clark asked gently.

Bruce pulled Clark upright and back against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He held him tight. “I love you Clark.”

“I love you Bruce.” Clark breathed.

Then Bruce started thrusting again, keeping Clark tightly against him until they came.

~*~

The next morning, he woke up next to Clark again. This time, he arose, and left Clark asleep and went into the kitchen. Alfred was preparing breakfast.

“Good morning Alfred.”

“Morning Master Bruce, I am afraid I’m the bringer of bad tidings.” His old friend revealed.

Alfred passed him the newspaper. “Page one of the society-section, sir.”

Bruce grimaced and opened to the page, the headline read: Womaniser Wayne caught in gay love tryst.

There were photos. One of them yesterday afternoon at the Empire State Building in each other’s arms, the second one, showed them last night outside the club, lip-locked against the limo.

Damn it, he’d instigated both embraces. He couldn’t even put the blame on anyone else. “So much for making our own choices in our own time.” he mumbled.

“Sir, Master Richard telephoned, he saw the newspaper, and he told me to tell you, ‘it is about time’.”

Bruce shook his head, now they had to listen to everyone who knew one or both their secret identities opinions on the subject. 

Although, he was pleased that Dick was on their side. It meant a lot to Bruce that he had his support. Bruce gave his old friend a small smile, “Thanks Alfred.”

Then he took the newspaper to the bedroom, he sat on the bed and kissed Clark and gently woke him.

He sleepily opened his eyes, but when his eyes focused on Bruce, he asked. “What’s happened?”

Bruce showed him the headline.

“What are we going to do?” Clark asked.

He told him, “Two choices really, denial or admission.” 

Clark studied him, “You would do that? Tell everyone about us, what about your cover?”

Bruce sighed, “I don’t know, maybe a womanising playboy who never grows up has become less convincing than a philanthropist in a committed relationship with another man, especially when he could have met the cute journalist when he was doing a story about him.”

The beginning of a smile appeared on Clark’s face. He put forth, “Do you think dating a sexy billionaire would wreck a quiet and mild-mannered journalist’s image?”

They stared at each other for a long time.

Then Clark asked, “Are we really going to do this?”

Bruce nodded, “I think so…”

Clark frowned, “Since when have you not been sure of anything?”

He felt free, and he knew with Superman by his side they could face anything. Bruce smiled, “Okay, yes, yes we are going to do this.”

Clark laughed and pulled Bruce down to him on the bed.

Bruce grinned, “So Mr Kent, where do you want to go on our first date?”

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this story an edit and polish 20-10-17


End file.
